


승민 : i make you say wow

by fckrcha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckrcha/pseuds/fckrcha
Summary: "You're going to be so sore aren't you?""Fuck, i forgot about that,"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	승민 : i make you say wow

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic i've published EVER and it was really fun to write! i hope you enjoy it <3 (sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes oops)
> 
> *now for some shameless self promo*  
> my twitter : hynrue  
> cc : https://curiouscat.me/hynrue (leave me some requests if u have any!)

Hyunjin was walking home from practice, a bag of groceries in his arms, sweaty from his dance routines and ready for a hot bath when his phone chimed. 

"where r u," it was Seungmin. He ignored it, he could deal with him when they were face to face.

When he reached the dorm, it took several tries to get Seungmin to actually open the door. 

He frowned when the door finally opened, "what took you so lo-", the words died on his lips as he took in Seungmin's clothing. Tight leather pants hugging his slim frame that tapered down into large boots. A collared shirt peeking out through a harness and his hair was slicked back, eyes lined with black. Hyunjin let out a small gasp at what it suggested.

"Well, are you just going to keep staring like that?" Seungmin said, and stepped back inside. "How was your day?"

"Uhm good, alright, it was, okay" Hyunjin mumbled, placing the groceries on the nearest table.

Seungmin handed him a glass of water. "You're going to need that." he says with a chuckle that left Hyunjin slightly breathless.

As soon as he finished the glass of water, Seungmin took it and placed it behind him before walking up to Hyunjin. He dragged his chin down with a finger and asked "What do you want to do now?" eyes dark with mischief.

Hyunjin stood up straighter before replying, "I need to take a shower and rest, that's all."

"That's all? Hm," Seungmin slowly backed him up to the wall behind Hyunjin. His back hit the wall as Seungmin cockily tilted his head, "I'm afraid not."

Hyunjin's breath hitched, the last time they had done something like this,, he thought about that last time far too much.

Seungmin's hand trailed up Hyunjin's arm and came to rest at his jaw. Hyunjin leaned into the touch, memories from the last time rushing to him. His eyes fluttered as Seungmin came up close to his ear to whisper, "I have needs to fulfil tonight, and no one else seems to be willing to help." It was a sly joke, they we're the only ones in the dorm and would be the only ones there for a few more weeks.

Hyunjin lifted his hand to Seungmin's chest, "Please, uh, let me- let me shower first." That was a mistake. Seungmin caught Hyunjin's wrist and lifted it above his head and pinned it there in a bruising grip, his lips coming to rest on his neck. 

"I said no Hyunjin," and with that he bit sharply at Hyunjin's neck, sure to leave a mark. Hyunjun arched his neck in response, breath coming in small gasps. He was so, so sensitive.

Seungmin guided his other arm up and pinned both of them beneath his hand and looked darkly at Hyunjin, "Tell me now, what do you want to do now?" 

"I- i don't know," Hyunjin stuttered as Seungmin drove his thigh between his legs. "Please, Min-" he gasped as Seungmin ground his leg against him, ever so slightly.

Seungmin loved that Hyunjin was so responsive, that even a light touch made it difficult for him to breathe. He loved that he had that effect on the older one. Craved that response from him. 

Seungmin continued to nip at his ear as Hyunjin let out soft moans, already riled up before even one article of clothing had come off. Seungmin trailed kisses down his neck and ground his leg against him. 

"Ah- Seungmin please" Hyunjin whined arching his back slightly.

"So pretty Hyunjin, so pretty," Seungmin whispered as he slowly pulled away. Hyunjin pouted in response, breathing hard. "Do you really want to come off of just that?" he asked him before working on Hyunjin's jeans. Hyunjin inhaled sharply as Seungmin's hand brushed against his length. He hadn't even managed to get the jeans fully off before Hyunjin was writhing before him.

“I barely touched you and yet look at you,” Hyunjin flushed at that. Seungmin replied by kissing him, hard. It was messy and long and left both of them panting. "What do you want, Hyunjin?" Seungmin asked. "Answer me." he said, more demanding when he didn't immediately get a response.

“I- you," Hyunjin gasped out.

"That's not an answer sweetheart," Seungmin said and pulled back from him completely, still gripping the boy's wrists above his head. Hyunjin whined, the space between them was aggravating. 

"Fuck Seungmin, please, please touch me," Hyunjin moaned, the heat between his legs was painful to say the least. He arched his neck prettily, something that usually seemed to get Seungmin's attention, but the younger looked like he couldn't be bothered less today. He inched closer, but then changed his mind it seemed.

"Look at me," Seungmin said, "we need a safe word." Hyunjin raised his brows, what exactly had he planned for him if they needed a "safe" word. "I was thinking, we could use a color."

Hyunjin's eyes widened. "I'm not a child," he replied, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He wasn't going to be able to think coherently enough to say something else. "But, okay, red as a safe word." He flushed, just thinking about what was about to happen made him nervous and excited.

With that he pulled Hyunjin into a heated kiss and guided him towards the couch at the same time. Seungmin roughly pushed Hyunjin onto the couch and climbed onto him within seconds. Hyunjin's breath was knocked out of him, he thought 'Min looks so-' but doesn't get the chance to finish the thought as Seungmin ruts against him. He can't help but moan at the feeling, eyes fluttering.

"Look at you, so pretty for me," Seungmin chuckles. He leans down for another quick kiss before moving down Hyunjin's neck, unbuttoning the other boy's shirt as he did so. Hyunjin's lips trembled as he struggled to keep his hands to himself, he didn't want to be punished before anything actually started.

"M- Min ahh," Hyunjin whined as Seungmin found a sensitive spot near his collarbone. He arched his back as Seungmin sucked and kissed smugly. The younger boy started to move down to his bare chest, leaving sloppy, open mouthed kisses and then moving back up as his fingers started moving south. 

Hyunjin threw his head back, his blonde hair fanning around his head like a halo, letting out a loud, obscene moan as Seungmin began to slowly jerk him off. His hips bucked against Seungmin's hand, desperate for more. Seungmin quickly clamped down on Hyunjin's hips, robbing him of control. Hyunjin whimpered against the couch. 

“Desperate already? We're just getting started," Seungmin said. Hyunjin gasped, struggling to keep himself from letting out louder sounds. "So,, close," he choked out and just like that Seungmin stopped altogether. 

"Can't let you come yet," Seungmin pushed off the couch. "Don't you dare move sweetheart," he said with a pointed look, and then moved to the kitchen, helping himself to a glass of water, a mockery of what had happened earlier.

When Hyunjin's breathing returned to normal, Seungmin walked back and looked down at him. His lips were swollen from kisses, hair plastered to his head from sweat. His shirt was unbuttoned but hadn't been removed properly, the button of his jeans left open.

"Ready?" Seungmin asked but didn't give him a chance to reply before he began to jerk him off again. When Hyunjin was close again, writhing beneath Seungmin, arms straining with effort, he stopped again. 

They went at it like that a few more times before Hyunjin couldn't bear it anymore. "Don't- stop you- bastard," he gasped as Seungmin went faster and faster. He was so close and he needed it so bad. "Please," Hyunjin sobbed, tears welling in his eyes.

"How bad do you want it?" Hyunjin panted in response. "Answer me or I'll stop," Seungmin demanded, slowing down the pace. 

"So, bad, so bad please, Min please," Hyunjin babbled and for once Seungmin complied. "Fuck- ah" Hyunjin's frame shook slightly as he came, Seungmin's hand moving quick, riding out his release.

Seungmin let Hyunjin come down from his delayed high in peace and rummaged around for supplies. When Seungmin returned, Hyunjin was still panting lightly, an arm draped across his face. He somehow still managed to look graceful.

"Alright, up," Seungmin said, and then watched Hyunjin struggle. He tried to get up but his arms were shaking so badly that he ended up falling back onto the couch. Seungmin tried to hide a laugh. 

He then reached for Hyunjin, holding him up while he pushed his jeans down. Hyunjin leaned heavily against Seungmin, too weak to realise what was about to happen. They shuffled back to the couch and Hyunjin leaned up for another kiss. It was soft, nothing like what Seungmin had planned for the rest of the night.

Seungmin slicked his fingers with the lube he had brought from his room while he nudged Hyunjin's legs apart. Hyunjin gasped, "ah- wait," realisation had finally hit him. He shifted his legs apart as Seungmin lowered himself down. 

Hyunjin's breath hitched as he felt Seungmin's finger trace his rim, "Seungmin, please," he whined. Seungmin was teasing him with a smile on his face. He slowly pushed a finger in, earning a breathy moan from Hyunjin. God, he was tight, he hadn't done this in a while, even a single finger felt like so much.

Just as he got used to it, Seungmin added a second and then a third, pushing deeper. Hyunjin gasped loudly and arched his back, eyes rolling back into his head. "Found it," Seungmin smirked as Hyunjin shuddered. "F-fuck ah t-there," he moaned. Seungmin kept grazing that spot lightly, pushing Hyunjin closer and closer to the edge, his moans growing higher by the second. 

"Seungmin, need,, you" Hyunjin choked out between shaky breaths. 

Seungmin pulled out suddenly and asked "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the noise of, well, you."

Hyunjin whined at the sudden emptiness, "Please Min, i- i need me- need you inside me," his skin reddened from embarrassment, all the way down his chest. Seungmin would never be able to understand why Hyunjin was so shy about things like this, but he wasn't cruel enough to ask.

“Are you sure?” Seungmin questioned then lowered down near his ear, “I’m going to fuck you brainless, until you can’t remember your own goddamn name.” he said, and Hyunjin shuddered. He looked into the younger boy’s eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. 

Hyunjin arched his neck in response, hoping that Seungmin would get on with it, he wasn’t going to be able to hold out any longer, “Then start already,”

“So needy, hm.” Seungmin replied and lined himself up. “Look at me,” he demanded, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes as he pushed in, teasingly slow. Hyunjin struggled to keep his eyes open, but he knew what would happen if he didn’t follow. His mouth fell open when Seungmin bottomed out, eyes rolling back into his head on their own accord.

"S-Seungmin ah- let me- let me touch," he gasped out, struggling with the words, just as Seungmin had predicted. Seungmin shifted slightly, causing Hyunjin to moan loudly. Tears welled in his eyes again, and Seungmin decided he wouldn't be completely merciless, not tonight.

"You can touch Princess," It took all of Seungmin's willpower to wait for Hyunjin to adjust. Hyunjin's hands trailed over Seungmin's half-clothed body as he calmed himself. He was about to try to undo the harness when Seungmin pulled out slightly. Hyunjin's hands scrambled for something - anything - to ground himself as Seungmin slid back into him.

It stung, but he loved the slight pain he felt every time Seungmin thrust into him. He held onto Seungmin's arms, moaning desperately. "Ah- Min sh-shit," He felt so fucking good. "More, Min, please-" the younger's hips had stilled completely. Seungmin leaned down to nip at Hyunjin's ear as he stuttered. Hyunjin flinched at the sensation, but then tilted his head, beckoning Seungmin to keep doing that.

"You're just asking for it now," Seungmin said and Hyunjin trembled at the way his voice sounded, so different from what other people saw on a daily basis. "How do you want it Princess?" 

"Don't- care, just move," Hyunjin ground out and yelped as Seungmin obliges. He tightened around him as Seungmin moved faster and faster, unable to control the sounds leaving his lips. His mind had gone blank, all he could think about was how fucking good he felt. "Seungmin- so close ah," and Seungmin didn't stop. Within seconds, Hyunjin was close to his release. 

Hyunjin came, back arched, his hands grappling at the other's back. He tried, and failed miserably, to stop himself from moaning loudly by biting his lip, drawing blood instead. He collapsed back onto the couch, breathing heavily, as he tried to recollect his thoughts. 

But Seungmin hadn't stopped moving into him. "Seungmin- please, give me- a- break," he said, he was over sensitized after coming twice within less than half an hour.

He whimpered helplessly beneath Seungmin as he shifted Hyunjin. "Come on sweetheart, I know you can go again." Seungmin said. He pulled Hyunjin's thigh up and above his shoulder while moving into him deeper until he found that spot that drove Hyunjin crazy.

Hyunjin sobbed against his own arm, eyes rolling obscenely. "Too- too much Min-" his voice was hoarse and broken. Seungmin quickened the pace, slamming into Hyunjin with his own desperation. Hyunjin gasped "ah- Seungmin- I'm gonna-" he choked off as he came again, leg shaking against Seungmin's shoulder. 

Seungmin curled his fingers in Hyunjin's hair, eliciting a weak groan from the other as he came harshly. Several minutes later he pulled out and pushed off the couch, tossing a towel to Hyunjin and keeping on to himself. Hyunjin made no attempt to move, content to just lay there. Seungmin chuckled as he deftly cleaned himself up. 

Hyunjin looked absolutely wrecked on the couch, his lower lip was bleeding, hair damp and he was still trembling from exertion.

Seungmin ran his fingers through his hair before coming down to rest above him. He took Hyunjin's chin in his hand and kissed him softly. Then began to trail kisses down his chest, going lower and lower. Hyunjin breathed in sharply, "Min?" he questioned. He looked so dazed, looking down at Seungmin as he kissed the inside of his thigh. As he kissed a spot, he then pressed into that same spot, hard enough to bruise. 

Hyunjin moaned at the thought of his thighs being covered in bruises, where no one else could see, their own secret. He flinched against Seungmins fingers, "ah i-" 

"You like that Hyunjin? You like being all marked up?" Seungmin meets the taller boy's eyes as he holds onto one of his thighs. Hyunjin was too out of it to notice and bucked wildly as the younger swallowed him whole.

"Shit Min, you- ah" he moaned loudly, fingers gripping the couch tightly. He threw his head back, arching his neck prettily. He reached out and tangled his fingers in Seungmin's hair. Seungmin pressed his fingers into Hyunjin's thighs, as a warning. He kept sucking him off, hollowing his cheeks and causing Hyunjin to tremble beneath him. When he knew Hyunjin was close, he could tell by the high pitched moans escaping his lips, he held onto the older boy's hips and edged him closer, taking him as deep as he could.

"Seungmin- fuck!" he yelped, he couldn't hold back any longer. Release washed over him in waves, and he was too helpless to make a sound. He gasped loudly when Seungmin pulled off with a smack, swallowing his release.

Hyunjin lay there, boneless as Seungmin moved up to kiss him. He flinched suddenly, afraid that the younger was planning more, "Seungmin please, no more, no more, red!" he stuttered, frantically remembering their safe word.

Seungmin chuckled. "I was just going to take you to bed, but sure I could leave you here like this," he said, backing away slowly. Hyunjin caught a hold of his wrist and pulled him back "okay," he breathed shallowly. 

They shuffled to the younger boy's bedroom, Seungmin giving up and carrying him halfway through. He hastily cleaned the taller boy with a towel and shoved fresh clothes at him before leaving the room to change his own. 

He returned to see Hyunjin struggling with his clothes and helped him through it. They collapsed on the bed, Seungmin curling around the older boy. He nestled against Hyunjin's neck, "How was that?"

"How was it? Wow, it was,,, wow." Hyunjin replied, too tired to form coherent thoughts.

"Hm, sounds like we should do it more often."

"Min, give me time to recover at least"

Seungmin laughed at that, "You're going to be so sore aren't you?"

"Fuck, i forgot about that,"


End file.
